Presently, magnetometers are utilized in numerous environments and for numerous purposes including, safety, defense, detection, environment monitoring and the like.
In addition, magnetometers are sophisticated in operation, calibration and even maintenance. As such, training personnel in the operation of magnetometers including application, the proper methodology of use, calibration and repair is a significant investment in time, training and cost. Moreover, if the magnetometers is miss-calibrated, improperly installed, incorrectly located, or the like, detection capabilities of the magnetometers can become significantly reduced.
For example, an out of calibration, miss-calibrated or improperly located magnetometers can result in improper detection of ferrous metals in an environment. This can results in a reduced sensitivity of the magnetometer that may remain unknown to the user.
A second problem with an out of calibration, miss-calibrated or improperly located magnetometer is that once the error is realized, the area monitored by the magnetometer must either be closed to access or else a significant reduction in traffic flow is implemented as previously automated tasks are now performed by operators utilizing handheld devices, or the like. Thus, if a user was unsure that the sensor was not operating within calibration and specification characteristics, numerous liability issues would prompt the user to shut down the system for inspection and/or repair.